Fighter
by xxBloodRavenxx
Summary: I never knew the simple act of kindness. I was a street rat; never knew you were supposed to eat your food slowly, using your manners. I was an orphan girl that had never had enough to eat or drink, never had clothes without holes.Nobody wants to adopt me. Nobody wants to look at me. And nobody wants to love me. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge; and this is MY story.
1. Chapter 1

Here he was again; the same guy that had been hanging around the orphanage for the past few days. I'd catch him looking in my direction or at the other kids but he never did anything other than look. I was friends with a few of the little kids including my lil' buddy Gino and I was getting suspicious that this guy might be a pedophile, but I just ignored him and stayed close to the little kids whenever I saw him. But then that situation left my mind as the whole world went to hell when I got called into Mrs. Milly's office about a week after my 16th birthday. "Lelouch, darling, sit down and relax. I have something very important to talk to you about." She said when I walked in, throwing myself in the armchair and kicking back; the house arrest anklet clanging against my shoe. Mrs. Milly sighed and looked at me with distaste. "Lelouch." She said, clearing her throat and looking at the armchairs beside me. I turned my head and saw two men; both with brown hair and green eyes. The one sitting next to me was older, probably in his mid-40 to early 50's. He looked like one of those kind old coots you see on TV; and then the man beside him, the one that has been watching the orphanage for about a month and a half.

"Who are they?" I said flatly, looking to Mrs. Milly. She smiled and shuffled papers on her desk. "This is Genbu Kururugi and his son Suzaku Kururugi, and they are here to adopt you. Isn't that wonderful news, Lelouch?" she smiled. My mouth dropped open and I stared at the Kururugi's "WHAT!" I nearly screamed, sitting up straight in the armchair. "Yes, I will be adopting you Lelouch." Genbu said, smiling at me. I frowned "Sorry, but I'd rather stay here." I said, glaring at Mrs. Milly. "It's too late, Lelouch. Mr. Kururugi has already signed the papers. He is your legal guardian now… you are no longer a part of the orphanage." She said. I growled "but what about my parole. I can't leave here." I smirked. "You're parole officer was kind enough to reprogram your anklet this morning." The guy named Suzaku said. I looked at him and growled.

_Great,_ I thought, _how am I going to tell Gino, _I thought. "We have arranged for your belongings to be transported to our 'house' by the time we arrive tomorrow afternoon and-"I stood up, cutting Mr. Kururugi off. "I'm not leaving." "Lelouch, dear calm down. You should be happy that they want to adopt you." Ms. Milly chimed in from her desk. I shook my head. "I'd rather stay in this dump than go with them. And I most certainly am not leaving Gino in this shithole!" I screamed at them, turning and running out of the door. "Gino!" I yelled, running to our tiny room to find him playing with the robot I bought him for his birthday. "What's wrong lulu?" he asked as I snatched him up in my arms and ran down the hall. "Lulu what's going on!?" Gino squeaked in my arms, cradling his robot in his hands as I ran to the main entrance. "Some people came to adopt me Gino; but I'm not going with them. I won't leave you here in this… dump." I mumbled, kicking open the doors and running out into the crisp autumn air.


	2. Chapter 2

As I ran to the only place that I found comfort in, the cemetery, Gino began to sniffle; an instant reaction before he started to cry. I stopped and sat down by my favorite mausoleum, setting him down on his feet. "G? What's wrong?!" he looked up at me, tears rolling down his pale face. "You should go with them, Lulu. You'll have a family and you can be happy." He whined, wiping at his face. I stared down at him. If only he knew. "No, Gino. I don't want a family. I already have one. You're the only family I need, G." I said, hugging him. "But Lulu, you can go to school and get a boyfriend and make friends." He protested. I looked down at him and smiled. "I don't need those things Gino. I have you. You're like my little brother. I've raised you since you were 2 years old. That's 5 years you've been with me. I love you like you're my own blood. I'm not giving you up for school, or a boy, or even… 'friends'. I don't need them. I need YOU Gino. You're the reason why I haven't cut this damned house arrest anklet off. You're the reason I'm still ali-"something hit me in the back of the neck and my vision went blurry.

I heard someone scream, their tiny pitched voice ringing in my ears, even in the defenseless state I was in. I was paralyzed and unable to move, a great pain spreading threw my body. I smelt something delicious. Metallic, salty. A flash of red against pale skin. That screaming again… and then someone's sweet melodic voice. "The undead should never say they are alive; because they aren't living." And then another voice, rougher than the first. "That my boy. Tell it how it is." "No! Don't touch her! Lulu! Get up! Lulu get up please!" I heard gino plead. "Don't…hurt…him." I choked out. "Don't worry about the boy, missy. We ain't here to hurt him…unless we 'ave to." A sly smile slid over the man's face as he bent near my face. My vision cleared slightly and I recognized who it was….. .


End file.
